Sue Paterson
Sue Patterson is one Blythe Baxter's best friends that she met on her first day of school, along with Jasper Jones and Youngmee Song. Personality Sue is described as a "jock" by Blythe. Indeed, she does seem to have a knack for sports. She also has shown to be passionate and a little easy to frustrate sometimes. She seems to take things more seriously than others would, as shown when Blythe temporarily befriended Brittany and Whittany Biskit. She also appears to idolize Blythe, as shown when she tried to emulate her in "Russell Up Some Fun." Appearance Sue has a thin athletic build, being the tallest of her fiends, with fair skin and bright, sky blue eyes. She has peach lips and orange-brown eyebrows. Her hair is bright orange and a little messy, worn with a few yellow hairclips. Sue usually wears a yellow shirt with a white t-shirt underneath red pants with a number five on her pants leg and blue sneakers. Other Outfits * During Gym class, Sue wears a bright yellow T-shirt with a rainbow on it and a pair of red and yellow shorts. She also wears white knee socks with two red lines around the top and blue and yellow sneakers. * A brown sleeveless dress with blue floral print and dark brown tie at the neck and belt. She wears her normal yellow hairclips. * White and dark blue striped shirt with blue jeans and a red belt and flats. * A gray and pale blue dress with ribbon around the waist, blue pantyhose and gray shoes. Her hair was worn in a plain ponytail. * A white tanktop with sky blue half-jacket and a pair of dark gray jean shorts worn with a black belt with small cyan blue flower. Also tall gray boots, black bracelet, and a blue pearl bracelet. Later worn with a black cap and pair of sunglasses. Then again reverts this to a ponytail. * A yellow polkadot top under white shirt and long seafoam green skirt. Along with pair of gray boots. Eventually she wore her hair straight down and flat like Blythe, but it's much shorter. * For running, Sue wears a gray shirt with white sleeves and gray pants with a pair of black fingerless gloves and red sneakers and socks. She wears a red, white, and blue headband. * A green and blue sports top with an 8 on the front, purple flowery shaped skirt with pale purple ruffled lining, orange leggings with yellow spots, black boots, and a pair of soft-blue fuzzy leg warmers. On her head with a purple hat with red band and a big yellow feather. * A white T-shirt under a dark purple-red tank top with yellow lining and matching shorts. Tall white kneesocks and a pair of blue sneakers with yellow lining. * When skating, Sue has a hot pink pair of skates with yellow wheels and a hot pink helmet with pale pink markings and yellow stars. Trivia * In Bakers and Fakers it is revealed that she practices mixed martial arts and badminton. * In Sue Syndrome, she was afraid of giving a speech (which she overcomes), and reveals she is also afraid of clowns. Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Supporting allies of the Hub Squad Category:Hub High Students